


Бывает и так

by Kosharik



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik
Summary: Любовь, как известно, зла, полюбишь и…
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Бывает и так

**Author's Note:**

> Автор героев, их действия и мотивы не осуждает и не одобряет.

Ларс небезосновательно считал себя счастливым человеком. Интересная и хорошо оплачиваемая работа, крыша над головой, любимый человек рядом. Гердт был надёжной каменной стеной, опорой и защитой: как внешне, так и по характеру – невозмутимый, даже чуть отстранённый на людях и ласковый и заботливый наедине с ним.

Они познакомились больше трёх лет назад. Ларс работал в автосервисе, а Гердт заглянул к ним с мелкими повреждениями после ДТП. Парню с первого взгляда до чёртиков понравился и автомобиль, и его хозяин, так что когда после окончания ремонта пришедший забрать машину Гердт поинтересовался, не составит ли Ларс ему компанию в вечерних посиделках в баре, тот не раздумывал ни секунды.

Вопреки ожиданиям, во время их первого «свидания» Гердт вёл себя безукоризненно вежливо, ни словом не намекая на возможное продолжение вечера, несмотря на явно оценивающие взгляды. Он просто разговаривал на разные отвлечённые темы и как-то незаметно многое выспросил о Ларсе, практически ничего не сказав о себе. Для парня подобное было в новинку, но против он не был: мало ли параноиков в мире, может, у Гердта дома ревнивая жена и дети, вот и выясняет, не обернётся ли возможная интрижка проблемами.

Ближе к полуночи Ларсу вызвали такси и пообещали позвонить через пару дней – встретиться ещё раз. Парень только плечами пожал и согласился.

Подобных встреч было ещё несколько, пока окончательно распалённый Ларс прямо не заявил, что хочет оценить не только ораторские способности Гердта, но и другие его умения. Мужчина только хмыкнул и предложил поехать к нему, потому что «на своей территории» спокойнее. Ларс несколько изумлённо воззрился на него в ответ, припомнив свои предположения о личной жизни Гердта, но возражать не стал.

Квартира оказалась в старом районе города – тихие улицы, невысокие дома. Две комнаты, холостяцкая обстановка, минимум мебели и техники, хотя в деньгах Гердт явно не нуждался. Ларс с интересом осмотрелся, отказался от предложенных напитков вроде чая-кофе и решительно впился поцелуем в чужие губы.

Парень в своей жизни имел не так много партнёров и привык к довольно быстрому сексу: молодость позволяла быстро завестись без долгой прелюдии, да и сам процесс никогда не затягивался – иначе, чем перепихом, это не назовёшь. Попытка действовать по накатанной провалилась с треском: Гердт мало того, что целовался просто потрясающе, так ещё и обнял довольно крепко, не давая выпутать себя из одежды и стянуть что-нибудь самому. Ларс ещё немного потрепыхался и решил полностью отдаться чужим опытным рукам – вдруг понравится?

Понравилось, и ещё как. Гердт не спешил, хотя Ларс прекрасно чувствовал его возбуждение, целовал, неспешно раздевал, лаская, и уже не препятствовал попыткам парня стянуть всё лишнее с него самого. Без лишней одежды Гердт оказался ещё привлекательнее – он явно не пренебрегал физическими упражнениями, его даже не портили несколько странных шрамов на груди и боку.

– Неудачная драка? – не удержался Ларс, обведя кончиками пальцев один из них.

– Я служил. По контракту, – в глазах Гердта на секунду мелькнуло что-то такое, что отбило всё желание выспрашивать о его прошлом.

Ларс понятливо заткнулся и сосредоточился на расстёгивании тугой пряжки ремня.

На кровать он свалился, изнывая от желания и пожирая глазами мужчину рядом. Сильный, умелый, щедро одарённый природой – теперь была понятна причина столь долгой прелюдии, чуть позже заставивший захлебнуться первым стоном и почти сорвать голос к концу. У Ларса даже мелькнула шальная мысль, что если Гердт маньяк и после убьёт его, жалеть он ни о чём не будет, настолько хорошо парню не было никогда в жизни. Оргазм заставил его содрогнуться всем телом, крепче вцепиться в придерживающие его руки и бессильно обмякнуть, чувствуя последние движения внутри и шумное дыхание над ухом.

– Это было круто, – хрипло выдал Ларс. – Хочу ещё. Только сначала водички.

– Будет тебе и ещё, и воды, – с похожей хрипотцой отозвался со смешком Гердт, не спеша отстраняться, – не спеши, торопыга.

Наутро Ларс, сидя над чашкой с кофе, рассматривал широкую спину Гердта, стоявшего у плиты и любовался очерченными тонкой тканью футболки мышцами, пытаясь понять, что же тот нашёл в нём – самом обычном парне, которых немеряно по городу. Худощавый, невнятного цвета шевелюра – один из коллег, давно эмигрировавший, назвал его «русым», серо-зелёные глаза, лицо как лицо, не красавец, но и не урод. То ли дело сам Гердт – высокий, широкоплечий, сильный, чёрные с проседью короткие волосы, тёмно-карий настороженный взгляд – неудивительно, контрактники умеют убивать, а это не проходит бесследно. Но Ларс по-прежнему не боялся мужчину рядом, спинным мозгом ощущая, что вреда ему не причинят.

– Приятного аппетита, – на стол опустились умопомрачительно пахнущие полные тарелки.

– Спасибо, – Ларс благодарно улыбнулся и вооружился вилкой: за тот год, что он жил один, парень отвык от домашней пиши, питаясь полуфабрикатами и фастфудом, так что Герд в его глазах получил ещё несколько очков, вознесясь на недостижимую высоту. Мечта, а не мужчина.

После завтрака и затяжного поцелуя – Ларс хотел хоть так выразить свою благодарность, времени на что-то большее уже не было, если они не хотели опоздать – Гердт отвёз парня на работу и, пообещав заглянуть вечером, уехал. Ларс проводил взглядом автомобиль, мечтательно улыбнулся, вспомнив прошлый вечер, и, насвистывая, пошёл переодеваться в комбинезон.

Через пару недель почти ежедневных встреч Ларс перебрался к Гердту совсем. 

Три года пролетели как три дня. Прекрасный секс, разговоры с интересным собеседником – Ларс был довольно любознательным и обладал живым умом, – домашние дела в четыре руки и попытки парня научиться готовить, тихие посиделки за просмотром фильмов и вылазки в город… Ни один, ни второй ни разу не говорил, что чувствует к другому что-то особенное, но Ларс прекрасно видел, с какой заботой и, пожалуй, нежностью относится к нему Гердт, и отвечал тем же, уже через пару месяцев поняв, что влюбился по уши.

Парень так и продолжал работать в том самом автосервисе, а его любовник, как оказалось, большую часть дня проводил в одном из многоэтажных зданий из стекла и бетона в центре города – Ларс не особо интересовался, в чём именно заключается работа Гердта: не мелкий клерк, и ладно. Единственное, что омрачало эту идиллию – раз в три-четыре месяца мужчина на несколько дней уезжал в командировку, возвращаясь несколько хмурым и явно скучавшим по обществу Ларса.

– Ларс, у меня к тебе просьба, не шарахайся по улицам в одиночку лишний раз, – в один из вечеров Гердт опустился на диван рядом с парнем и обнял его за плечи. – У меня небольшие неприятности, и я не хотел бы, чтобы ты оказался втянут в эти разборки.

– Да кому я нужен? – недоумённо посмотрел на него Ларс, устраиваясь поудобнее в его руках.

– Мне, – во взгляде напротив почти не было привычного тепла. – И я не хочу тебя терять.

Парень пожал плечами, не собираясь спорить.

– Хорошо, я буду осторожен.

Предупреждение оказалось не лишним: следующие несколько дней Ларсу упорно мерещился взгляд в спину что на работе, что во время коротких вылазок до ближайшего кафе в перерывах – на работу и домой его отвозил Гердт.

По дороге на обед его и подловили – парень немного задержался, и улица была уже почти пустынна, всё желающие перекусить вернулись на свои рабочие места, так что профессионально скрученного и запихнутого в тут же уехавшую машину прохожего никто, кроме подслеповатого бездомного, не видел. Ларс, конечно, пытался вырваться, позвать на помощь, да и хотя бы засветить кому-нибудь локтём в глаз или пяткой куда попадётся, но хватка неизвестных была крепкой, к тому же ему сразу зажали рот, и стоило двери автомобиля закрыться, как парень почувствовал укол в плечо и почти сразу вырубился.

Пришёл в себя он в пустой комнате – голые стены, матрас на полу, железная дверь, отсутствие окон, тусклая лампочка под потолком. Ларс с трудом сел – дико болела голова – и пошарил по карманам. Мобильника предсказуемо не нашлось, как и всего остального, что там было.

«Чёрт, во что же я влип? Точнее, наверное, не я, а Гердт, он же меня предупреждал… Выкуп потребуют за возвращение меня живым и здоровым? Вполне может быть, – парень, с трудом подавив приступ паники, подобрал ноги, обняв их, и примостил подбородок на колени. – Так, в двери ломиться толку, скорее всего, нет, я ж не герой боевика, одной левой уделывающий всех врагов, так что придётся ждать, пока кто-нибудь явится. Что ж голова-то так раскалывается, от той дряни, что мне вкатили, что ли?»

Сколько он так просидел, неизвестно, по ощущениям – с полдня точно: голова наконец прошла, в горле пересохло, желудок недвусмысленно напомнил, что остался без законного обеда. Просто сидеть было скучно, да и тело затекало, так что Ларс, дождавшись, пока ему немного полегчает, обошёл комнату, прижался ухом к двери, различив чьи-то тяжёлые шаги неподалёку, полежал, снова посидел, на пробу постучал в дверь, естественно, не добившись никакой реакции, и вернулся на прежнее место – нервничать, ждать и строить предположения.

Ещё через какое-то время Ларс провалился в беспокойный сон, из которого его вырвали какие-то крики и топот.

«Может, это уже помощь? – встрепенулся парень, снова садясь и настороженно смотря на дверь. – Хорошо бы…»

Через какое-то время крики смолкли, зато послышались шаги, и в замке провернулся ключ. Ларс окончательно съёжился в комок, не зная, чего ожидать от человека за дверью.

– Не дёргайся лишний раз, – в помещение вошёл рослый мужчина в камуфляже и с закрытым маской лицом, – и останешься жив. Вставай и пошли, быстро.

Парень вжался в стену, не имея ни малейшего желания идти куда-либо, и отрицательно помотал головой.

– Я сказал, пошли! – рявкнул незнакомец, подходя ближе, и дёрнул Ларса за руку, поднимая. – Некогда мне с тобой цацкаться, подстилка!

– Да что вам от меня надо? – силы были неравны, но парень всё же попытался вырваться.

– От тебя – ничего, а вот от Палача – другое дело, – непонятно отозвался тот и, по-прежнему цепко держа Ларса за запястье, потащил его к двери.

Дойти не вышло – в проёме появился ещё один человек, раздался грохот, и незнакомец рухнул на пол, а Ларс неверяще уставился на нового участника событий.

– Гердт, – неверяще выдохнул он и уже было подался вперёд, но остановился на полпути: у мужчины в опущенной руке был пистолет.

– Идём отсюда, быстро, – тот распахнул дверь шире и выглянул в коридор, прислушиваясь. – Ну же!

Ларс перевёл взгляд вниз: аккуратная дырочка во лбу не оставляла сомнений в участи его обидчика. Парня передёрнуло, к горлу подкатил сухой спазм, но он, проглотив рвущиеся с языка вопросы, последовал этому почти приказу. Гердт, убедившись, что Ларс идёт следом, быстро пошёл вперёд – видимо, к выходу. Ларс, чувствуя, что его потряхивает, механически переставлял ноги, стараясь смотреть только на обтянутую курткой спину Гердта, потому что по дороге нашлось ещё несколько тел. Что же тут случилось, почему мужчина один, что ещё за палач и как он связан с Гердтом? И вообще, тот, конечно, служил и умеет убивать, но эта лёгкость, с которой мужчина расправился с возникшей перед ним проблемой, порядком пугала.

Похоже, они были на территории каких-то складов, потому что за очередной дверью был не новый коридор, а открытое пространство и безлунная ночь – темнота разбавлялась лишь светом редких фонарей, позволявших разглядеть лишь какие-то однотипные строения и проходы между ними. Конечной целью оказался потрёпанный жизнью автомобиль где-то на окраине этой огромной территории, куда Гердт усадил по-прежнему безучастного парня, пристегнул его, занял место водителя и дал по газам. Ларс привалился головой к боковому стеклу и закрыл глаза, не в силах что-то говорить или даже обдумывать всё произошедшее.

Незнакомый район, несколько светящихся, несмотря на позднее время, окон в домах. Гердт припарковал машину и посмотрел на открывшего глаза, как только они остановились, Ларса.

– Нам нужно будет пройтись пешком, ты как?

– Нормально, – собравшись с силами, тихо отозвался тот.

– Тогда идём, – Гердт оставил ключи в замке и, дождавшись, пока парень к нему присоединится, взял его за руку, крепко переплетя пальцы, и повёл одному ему известным маршрутом.

Неприметный отель, в котором ключи от номера вручили без предъявления документов, за закрытой дверью номера Гердт наконец разжал хватку, и Ларс опустился на ближайший стул.

– Хочешь? – в мини-холодильнике, замаскированном под тумбочку, нашлась пол-литровая бутылка воды.

– Спасибо, – парень забрал предложенное. Напившись, он наконец поднял взгляд. – Гердт, кто такой Палач?

Тот на мгновение сжал губы в тонкую линию.

– Я.

– И что они от тебя хотели? – едва слышно выдавил Ларс. – Тот человек, которого ты… – парень запнулся, но продолжил: – Убил, он сказал, что им нужен не я, а ты.

– Им были нужны мои навыки. Отказа не приняли, попытались надавить. Я расскажу всё, но не сейчас, потому что тебе нужно нормально отдохнуть, а мне – донавести порядок, – у Гердта был совершенно чужой колючий взгляд, не тот тёплый, что Ларс видел чуть ли не с первой их встречи, и именно это заставило парня молча кивнуть. – Я вернусь через пару часов, закрой и дождись меня, пожалуйста, – и Гердт, дождавшись ещё одного кивка, ушёл.

Ларс, поворачивая ключ в замке, невесело хмыкнул:

– Куда я денусь… Без денег, связи, не зная, где я, может, вообще в другом городе.

Парень лёг на кровать, накрылся покрывалом, свернулся в клубочек, обхватив себя руками за плечи, и зажмурился, сдерживая горячие слёзы. Что теперь делать с полученным знанием о любимом человеке?

Проснулся он, когда за окном уже порядком посветлело, от негромкого стука в дверь.

– Ларс, это я, – подошедший к двери и прислушавшийся парень узнал голос Гердта и после секундного колебания открыл. Мужчина выглядел гораздо спокойнее, а ещё у него в руках были сумка и пакет. – Это тебе, поесть и переодеться, – пояснил он, проходя в номер и опустив свою ношу на пол.

Через полчаса умытый и окончательно пришедший в себя Ларс сидел за столом и выжидающе смотрел на Гердта, устроившегося напротив.

– Я – профессиональный киллер, – наконец тихо сказал мужчина. – Палач – моё второе имя, известное тем, кто пользовался моими услугами или рекомендовал другим. Как так получилось, рассказывать не буду, это довольно некрасивая история, да у меня мало желания ворошить прошлое, скажу лишь, что за последние три года я выполнил всего пять заказов, от остальных отказался по личным причинам. Совсем уйти на покой мне бы не позволили, сам понимаешь, но я всегда старался разграничивать эти сферы моей жизни, с появлением тебя рядом – особенно. Я очень виноват, что тебе пришлось пережить подобное, просто не ожидал, что меня предадут… О том, что я-убийца и я-законопослушный гражданин – одно и то же лицо, знал всего один человек, мой бывший сослуживец, мы начинали этот путь вместе, и я ему верил как себе, – Гердт прерывисто вздохнул. – Оказалось, что большие деньги слишком многим застят глаза, так что друга у меня больше нет, остался только ты. Ларс, я люблю тебя и никому не позволю причинить тебе боль или вред, даже если ты решишь, что я тебе больше не нужен.

– Значит, для того, чтобы ты признал, что я тебе дорог, потребовалось, чтобы меня взяли в заложники? – грустно уточнил Ларс. – Хотя я тоже ни разу не говорил, что люблю тебя. Даже сейчас, зная, что у тебя руки по локоть, если не по плечо, в крови. Я непроходимый идиот, но я останусь рядом, потому что все три года чувствовал себя как за каменной стеной, как бы пошло и избито это ни звучало, и мне плевать на твоё прошлое и то, что ты делаешь. А ещё я хочу тебя, чтобы окончательно понять, что всё закончилось.

– Ларс… – Гердт заметно расслабился. – Как же я люблю тебя…

Парень только улыбнулся в ответ, видя, как любимый человек буквально на глазах становится прежним, с тёплым взглядом, нежными руками и желанием заласкать до состояния «Да сделай ты уже хоть что-нибудь, не могу больше!».

Последней связной мыслью Ларса было нечто философское на извечную тему: любовь, как известно, зла, так что бывает и хуже, а потом не осталось ничего, кроме хриплых стонов, жадных поцелуев и просьб обнять крепче и двигаться быстрее, взаимных признаний в любви и яркого, до звёзд перед закрытыми веками финала.

Через три дня границу страны пересёк очередной неприметный автомобиль, унося двоих мужчин в новую жизнь – с чистого листа, с новыми именами, с безупречным прошлым у обоих и надеждой на счастливое и спокойное будущее, а за спиной остались все те, кто когда-то знал, кем на самом деле является Палач, но они уже никогда никому не смогли бы ничего рассказать.


End file.
